Spongebob and Patrick's Wedding! OH NO!
by XxLoverSarahxX
Summary: Patrick asks Spongebob to marry him....when he accepts....Sandy and Squidward are jealous! What happens! FUNNY :D R&R T for Language


Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob….

* * *

Patrick: Hi Spongebob!

Spongebob: Hello Patrick. What are you doing?

Patrick: I was thinking….

Squidward: *snorts* Since when do you think!?

Patrick: YOUR MOTHER!!!!

Squidward: That does not make any sense….

Patrick: Neither does your pants!

Squidward: *looks down to see nothing* AHHH!!!!!!! *runs away*

Patrick: *turns back to Spongebob* ANYWAY, I was thinking

Spongebob: Thinking about what, buddy?

Patrick: About you….

Spongebob: What about me?

Patrick: *gets down on one knee* Spongebob….will you….marry me?

Spongebob: *GASPS* YES!!!!!

*Spongebob and Patrick hug….and….kiss?*

________________________________NEXT SCENE_____________________________________

Sandy: *talking to Mrs. Puff in the bathroom* I….wanted to marry…..Patrick…. *tear*

Mrs. Puff: *holds Sandy* It's okay, dear…..

________________________________________NEXT SCENE_______________________________

Squirdward: *thinking* Spongebob and Patrick….married!? How can this be!? No!!! I cannot let this happen….I could careless about that stupid, inflated starfish….but….Spongebob. We have been through so much. Why does Patrick get to marry him? This is not fair!!! I'm going to that wedding….And I'm stopping it.

_____________________________NEXT SCENE__________________________________________

Sandy: *thinks* Now who do I know that is a horrible person and will do anything without feeling bad about it?

____________________________________________________NEXT SCENE___________________

Squidward: *thinks: Now who do I know that is a genious?

___________________________________________NEXT SCENE____________________________

Sandy: SQUIDWARD!!! I'LL GET HIM TO HELP ME STOP THIS WEDDING!!!!

_____________________________________NEXT SCENE__________________________________

Squidward: SANDY!!! SHE'LL HELP ME STOP THIS WEDDING!!!!

__________________________________NEXT SCENE_____________________________________

Squidward: *literally runs into Sandy at the supermarket and falls on his ass* Sandy!?

Sandy: *falls on the ground* Squidward!!! Just the octopus I need to talk to!!!

Squidward: You are just the squirrel I need to talk to….

_______________________________________NEXT SCENE________________________________

*Sandy and Squidward are in Sandy's treedom*

Sandy: I need your help.

Squidward: *nods* Likewise.

Sandy: Since you have no soul…or heart for that matter….you are the person I need. Have you heard about Spongebob's and Patrick's wedding?

Squidward: *eyes go wide* Yes.

Sandy: I need you to help me stop it.

Squidward: THAT'S WHAT I NEED YOUR HELP WITH AS WELL!!!!

Sandy: Well isn't that just nifty?

Squidward: Why do you want to stop their wedding? *suspicious----thinking "She better not go for my Spongebob!!---*

Sandy: I'm jealous…of Spongebob….I'm….in love with Patrick….I want to marry him. What about you? *suspicious*

Squidward: *grins* I don't want them to get married cause I want to marry Spongebob!!!

Sandy: *thinks inside her head* Is everyone around me gay?

Squidward: So here is what we are going to do…..

*they talk about their evil plan*

*a little later on*

Sandy: We need Plankton….

_________________________________________NEXT SCENE______________________________

*Sandy and Squidward enter the Chum Bucket*

Plankton: What can I do for you?

Sandy and Squidward: We need your help!!!

Plankton: *suspicious* With what?

Sandy: We need you to help us stop a wedding….

Plankton: *cackles evilly* PUUUURRRRRFECT!!!!!

______________________________NEXT SCENE_________________________________________

Patrick: Hello Spongebaby!!!

Spongebob: Ello, my love!

Patrick: I love you!!!

Spongebob: I love you too!!!!

____________________________________NEXT SCENE___________________________________

*the night before the wedding*

Squidward: Is everything ready?

Sandy: Yes.

Plankton: Do you two know what you are suppose to do?

Squidward and Sandy: Yes.

______________________________________THE WEDDING!!!!_____________________________

*Mrs. Puff plays on the piano* DUM-DUM-DUMDUM! DUM-DUM-DUMDUM!

Mr. And Mrs. Squarepants: *crying*

Mr. And Mrs. Star: *crying*

Patrick: *in a tux standing by the minister*

Spongebob: *is in a beautiful white gown, walking towards Patrick*

Minister: *starts once they are side by side* Dearly beloved…. We gather here today to witness the marriage of Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star….

_____________________________________BEHIND THE SCENES OF THE WEDDING____________

Sandy: Are you ready Plankton?

Plankton: As ready as I will ever be!!!

Sandy: Good….now….GO!!!!!

*Plankton jumps down from the ceiling onto the Minister's head*

Minister: AHHHHH!!!!!!!! THERE IS A BUG ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!! A BUG ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sandy: *smiles* This is working perfectly….

______________________________________SQUIDWARD'S TURN__________________________

Squidward: *watches the Minister run around* Okay….this is it…. *dumps marbles everywhere*

Minister: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HERE IS A BUG ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! A BUG ON MY HEAD!!!!!!! *runs around and slips on the marbles* AHHHH!!!!!! I BROKE MY BUTT!!!!!!!

Squidward: *cackles evilly*

____________________________________THE ATTENDERS OF THE WEDDING________________

Mr. And Mrs. Squarepants: *eyes are wide*

Mr. And Mrs. Star: *eyes are wide*

Everyone else: *laughing silently and taking pictures*

_________________________________SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK__________________________

Patrick: *laughs uncontrollably*

Spongebob: *watching and snickering*

_____________________________PLANKTON___________________________________________

Plankton: *bites the top of the Ministers head* TAKE THAT YOU GIANT!!!!!!!

Minister: *screams and sobs* MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!

_______________________________SANDY_____________________________________________

Sandy: *puts weed and vodka in the cake and food* *laughs evilly* MWUAHAHAHAHA

____________________________MINISTER_____________________________________________

Minister: *throws Plankton off and stands up* WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

____________________________________CONFESSION___________________________________

*Sandy, Squidward, and Plankton stand up and gather together*

Sandy: We've stopped this wedding!

Minister: Why, may I ask?

Squidward: Because, Sandy and I, are in love with both of those creatures over there! *points to Spongebob and Patrick*

Minister: *looks at Sandy*

Sandy: *shrugs* It's true.

Minister: And what about you, Bug?

Plankton: MY NAME IS PLANKTON, and I just volunteered!

Minister: Uh-huh…… You know you could have just said, "I object!" when I said "Does anyone not want these two to be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" You didn't have to, like, try to kill me……

Sandy, Squidward, Plankton: *shrugs and grins* IT WAS FUNNER!!!!!

__________________________________LOVE___________________________________________

Sandy: Patrick….

Patrick: Yes?

Sandy: I love you Patrick….I don't want you to marry Spongebob….I want you to marry me…..

Patrick: OKAY DOKEY!!! BYE SPONGEBOB!!!!!

*they run off into the sunset together*

______________________________________TRUE LOVE__________________________________

Squidward: Spongebob?

Spongebob: Yes, Squidward?

Squidward: I…lo-lo-lo-love you…..

Spongebob: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! *makes out with Squidward*

THE END :D


End file.
